tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Berryleaf
Hello. This is a talk page. Please leave a message after the beep. *BEEP* i joined ur arctic camp thingy. i'm izzy. TDI! Gotta win it all! I AM MYU!!!! 20:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) No one used your character ind total drama replay the host used it as and example User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Congrats! You made it! KHR!KHR!KHR! Deleted Camp. Camps that have gone undedited for about a month are deamed "Inactive" and are therefor deleted. However, since I delete pages very quickly, there is a chance I deleted yours instead of a different page. If this is the case please tell me the name of the camp so I can double check. [[User:Fyrexx|''♔ ~ Fyre ~ ♕ ]] Living in a Fairy Tale 23:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) BONE AUDITION Meh *tries to manage camera position* how this works?! *manages it* Oh,duh. Ok. Hia there. It's the only and the best died not-zombie named Bone. Yeah,i know,i may look all white-ish,but who cares. I just want to be an host of City Limits...something. Well,you have to choose me because if you won't i will be a.....umm....POTATO! Be sure of it! [[User:MRace2010|'_/YOYLE']][[User talk:MRace2010|'CAKE\_']] 17:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) But I don't even know your friends... Hitomi power 21:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Revival of Power Congrats! Power has been brought back in Battle of the Elements! Myed Out! Total Drama Rewind - The Leader Challenge Is On Liamliamliam (talk) 10:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) And now something that hasnt nothing to do with apples, but i made it similar to your avatar '''With the shampoo I made you look tall' 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Power in BotE II? Please get in TD wikia chat. Micheal haves to talk with you With the shampoo I made you look tall 17:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC) The challenge at the Carnival started. Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I like your Tails Doll icon are you a Sonic fann? Cause I am. Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 02:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Totaldramafangeek9 Do the objects have teir own show here, or is it for Orange's animation? Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 01:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Totaldramafangeek9 oh hai Hi Berry, would you happen to know about this? http://comments.deviantart.com/4/15110762/2918756712 Just what the hell are you trying to prove!? You dont even know what any of our races are! I used to call you a friend, but curs like you just make me SICK to my stomach! You lost a lot of respect from not only the UC wiki, but from this wiki as well. great job at making yourself look like a oron, I hope your happy! The moon will swallow the sun and it will never rise again...DaRealLeon 02:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Man. You really took a dive. Can't say I didn't see it coming. Actually, I can't say that. I actually thought we were friends. But people change. You know? Gee. To think we once were chums. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 04:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Dude you blew it! i thought you were cool but talking like that??? geeze. Especially Near MLKJ Day Well you have lost all my respect and you probably lost a lot of other peoples respect! Dig Down Deep And Break The Streak! (talk) 05:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) To everybody that thinks that a-hole was me: It wasn't. I don't even have the rights to make a deviantart account, and I like people of all race. I think that somebody obviously hates me enough to do that, and I'm sorry that you all fell for that trap. Any old person could make an fake account of somebody and do something like that. What if it happened to you? Its happened before, and again and again, its never who you think it is. I'd like you all to help me find this person and give them a piece of my mind. Thanks, the actual Berryleaf. da berry's leaf (talk) 16:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Berry. I'm really sorry for not getting the full story first. I should have known it was Brady. I received some false info and jumped the gun. I'm sorry for accusing you. That was wrong of me. Sorry. Still friends? CoGreen2.0 (talk) 20:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Berry Is episode 1 script is 75% finished please go here http://inanimate-showdown.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XrosHearts/1/30/2013_Announcement ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 23:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) The first challenge for Total Drama Game On will begin 3/5/13 @ 5:00 PM EST. Don't be late. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 11:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Bad news um your team lost so good luck! Total Drama Game On. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 16:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The next challenge in Total Drama Game On will be tomorrow at 6 PM EST ' Break through the limits! Limit ''' 19:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Be happy. Your character, Shelby, debutted in Total Drama After The Tour!!! Just be sure to partecipate in challenges and it's fair play :) [[User:MRace2010|(\/) Piranha Plant (\/)]]' [[User talk:MRace2010|'Secret button]]' 13:40, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude I got a Wii U and my Nintendo Network is TailsDollsMinion. Also you are now a fan of Soul Eater? Sweet! I LOVE Soul Eater! Also dude, you should go to Scratch again soon. I released some new projects. Also want to chat on TDI Camps this weekend? Whatsit88 (talk) 22:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Berry, top 10 whatsit88 screwups is out :D http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/whatsit88/3296669 Whatsit88 (talk) 18:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I also made a new episode of Tails Doll Show. Remember that series I made a while back with the Tails Doll? Episode 3 is out now. Whatsit88 (talk) 18:59, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, I released some new videos. I released a new Swifty Spoof of his Halloween special, 2 random videos, a new TPD and a video where you finally can see what I actually look like in real life. Whatsit88 (talk) 16:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) post @ td journey to yourself (my new camp) One day our roads will cross eachother again (talk) 18:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) challenge is up One day our roads will cross eachother again (talk) 16:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) you gotta vote @ tdjtyOne day our roads will cross eachother again (talk) 23:22, May 9, 2013 (UTC) elimination challenge is up One day our roads will cross eachother again (talk) 12:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) hi berry sorry I have to say this but I have a bigger project up comming so I am not able to voice for you Nice guys finish last that's why I threat you like trash, but that's not what I really want to do. (talk) 12:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) tdjty2 challenge is gonna be up today Nice guys finish last that's why I threat you like trash, but that's not what I really want to do. (talk) 10:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey! The vote is up in Firey's TDI! Your team is up for elimination! Firey123 (talk) 17:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Firey123 do the total drama journey to yourself 2 challenge Nice guys finish last that's why I threat you like trash, but that's not what I really want to do. (talk) 19:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I'm a bit busy with Pretty Little Liars at the moment... xP MabelPinkiePieStyle 12:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) The challenge has begun for Total Drama Newbies! - Luckybrandon100 The challenge has begun for Total Drama Newbies. - Luckybrandon100 Hi Berry! I'm happy to see you back. Listen, I know what you said and I see you still have a grudge towards me about those things that happened a while back. I have no hatred towards you, if you have a moment do you wanna maybe go on chat and talk things out? --ScarlettFever1 (talk) 20:18, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Berry! Meet me on the chat here if you wanna RP. If I'm not there check the Gravity Falls wiki. -EnderEmerald46 Second thought, just message me when you're ready -EnderEmerald46 Songs of the TDC has begun -- Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 03:06, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Message me when you wanna RP. --'I really need [[User talk:EnderEmerald46|'a new signature]]' 20:32, February 13, 2015 (UTC) you have 2.5 hours to do the entries. I am sorry but i cannot give you anymore time since it would be unfair to the other competitors. Get those entries done. -- Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 17:38, February 22, 2015 (UTC)